


Игра Стива

by WTF_Starbucks_2019



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, gen - Freeform, preslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2019
Summary: Стив не помнил уже, когда начал играть в эту игру.





	Игра Стива

Стив не помнил уже, когда начал играть в эту игру. Не сразу после пробуждения – ему понадобилось время, чтобы хоть как-то утрясти в голове, где – вернее, когда – он очутился. Несколько первых недель Стив был сдержан в общении с Фьюри, прислушивался и приглядывался: уж не обрушатся ли разом эти сверкающие декорации будущего? Им рассказывали историю офицера, для которого немцы организовали целый спектакль, притворяясь американцами и уверяя, что мир давно наступил – все для того, чтобы выведать дату высадки союзников. Стив держался: стоило кому-то завести разговор о войне или разработках Старка – и он притворялся дурачком, грешил на травму головы. «Язык распустил – корабль потопил» – была любимая поговорка полковника Филлипса. 

Через некоторое время до Стива дошло, что Филлипс давно мертв, а вокруг и впрямь двухтысячные. По приемнику с экраном показывали Старка: это был сын Говарда, и его изобретения Говарду и не снились. 

Смотри, Баки. Это будущее.

Еще через какое-то время до него дошло, что Баки погиб не полтора месяца, а семьдесят лет назад, и его кости в горах, скорее всего, превратились в омытые альпийской водой белые голыши. 

Может быть, тогда он и начал играть.

Психотерапевт, к которому его направил Фьюри, сказал, что Стиву необходимо выработать ритуалы, которые помогли бы ему справиться с непривычной ситуацией. 

Психотерапевт получил первый минус. Стив не понимал, каким образом его желание «поговорить об этом» может поправить ситуацию. Может, если Стив будет говорить достаточно убедительно, время вернется назад? Или Баки в горах встанет, отряхнется и придет к Стиву – какой был, в синей куртке, с сигаретой в зубах?

Но похоже, «специалисты» составляли неотъемлемую часть этого нового мира. 

Один – ноль в пользу Стива.

Минусы он зачислял себе, плюсы – Баки. Так уж у них повелось: недовольным, всегда готовым обвинить мир в несправедливости и вызвать кого-нибудь на пару слов был Стив. Баки куда легче мирился с действительностью, куда охотнее улыбался. Баки совершенно точно восхищался бы душем с горячей водой, которая текла по желанию, и приемником с экраном, по которому в любое время показывали что-нибудь интересное.

Стив и сам в первые дни надолго задерживался перед экраном, с восторгом ребенка глядя, как одна картинка сменяется другой. Цвета были яркие, будто в кино – а он цветного кино на своем веку почти и не видел. 

Восьмичасовые новости представлял негр. Стив сперва подумал, что попал на канал «только для цветных», и стал щелкать кнопкой на пульте. Но оказалось, что так теперь везде. Он вспомнил, что теперь нельзя говорить «негр», а надо – «афроамериканец». Что странно, потому что никто из его знакомых – ни Сол, ни Ленни, ни одноухий Пэт – в Африке в жизни не были, и вряд ли знали, где такое на карте. Назови он, положим, Гейба афроамериканцем – что бы тут началось. Стив засмеялся, а потом вспомнил, что Гейб умер десять лет назад. И не спросишь, успел ли его кто-нибудь так назвать.

И все-таки то, что черные ребята были теперь на равных с белыми – как им и обещали во время войны – заслуживало еще какого плюса. 

Три – один в пользу Баки. За какое-то такое будущее они и воевали. 

Наловчившись переключать каналы, Стив попал на программу, где шли исторические фильмы. И несколько дней, не отлипая и почти не отходя за едой, смотрел, что с этим будущим люди умудрились сделать. Корея. Вьетнам. Чудом не разразившаяся Третья Мировая. Ирак. Бомбежки в Югославии. Обожженные напалмом детишки, порушенные города. Самолеты, таранящие небоскребы. Политики хвалились, что благодаря ядерному паритету сумели достичь «стабильного мира». Видимо, так, по их разумению, выглядел мир. В первый раз Стив обрадовался, что Баки погиб на Второй мировой. Не на несправедливой войне, неизвестно зачем развязанной правительством. 

В конце концов Стив выключил телевизор, потому что больше не мог. Всю ночь кружил по городу на мотоцикле, пытался найти утешение, разглядывая мирно светящиеся окна домов, сверкающие потоки машин, беззаботных людей на улицах. Только под конец вспомнил об их с Баки игре и долго прикидывал, сколько же очков за это он может взять. Остановился на десяти. А утром надел форму и пошел к Фьюри – узнать, как можно получить направление в миротворческую миссию ООН.

– Ты ведь понимаешь, сынок, то, что они там творят – не совсем мир. 

– Понимаю, – сказал Стив. – Потому и хочу поехать. 

– Потому тебя и не пустят, – предрек Фьюри и оказался прав. Стива не то чтобы не пустили. Просто затребовали документы, и оказалось, само собой, что человеку с его датой рождения в миротворческих войсках делать нечего. А поменять документы не представляется возможным, потому что его досье до сих пор засекречено и находится в архивах американской армии.

– Мы с вами непременно свяжемся, мистер Роджерс. Благодарим вас за ваш патриотизм и интерес к нашему делу. 

– Не расстраивайтесь, капитан, – сказал ему Фьюри, – вы нужны мне здесь.

Но, вопреки собственным словам, он не торопился Стива нигде задействовать. Только гонял на тренировки, где Стив с удовольствием просаживал полдня. Вторую половину дня он стал проводить за другим приемником – с клавиатурой, как у пишущей машинки – где можно было найти любую информацию. 

«Ну хорошо, Бак. Одиннадцать – четыре. Одно очко ты отыграл». 

Любую информацию. Как-то раз Стив наткнулся на подробную инструкцию, как сделать бомбу, а еще – на порно с несовершеннолетними мальчишками. О последнем Стив доложил Фьюри; тот передал информацию спецкорпусу, и только долгие уверения в том, что ребята там знают, что делают, а Стив им только помешает, удержали его от того, чтобы отправиться бить морды собственноручно. 

Будущее, где десятилетка с усталым взгялдом стягивает с себя штаны, чтобы взрослый мог полюбоваться?

«Двенадцать – четыре, Баки. И какого черта, ты пропускаешь ход». 

Девушки здесь почти поголовно ходили в брюках. К такому зрелищу Стив привык еще в своем времени, но из-за этого ему подсознательно казалось, что война так и не закончилась. Вот наступит мир – и девушки скинут рабочие комбинезоны, переоденутся в легкие шелестящие платья. 

А еще на улицах он не видел детей – одних, без родителей или учителей, просто играющих в ковбоев и индейцев или гоняющих мяч. Теперь детей, кажется, вообще не оставляли на свободе, вне специальных площадок. Будто и не дети, а заключенные. Стив порылся в интернете и понял, что в этом новом мире детей у папаши Барнса наверняка забрали бы. Баки это убило бы – пил его старик, конечно, по-черному, как любой ирландец в их квартале, и отделывал сына как сидорову козу. Особенно если тот лез под руку, когда отец нападал на мать – а он лез. И все-таки Баки отчаянно любил отца, а Стив ему тихонько завидовал – от его папы осталась только рамка с фотографией. 

С другой стороны – не так уж плохо, если родитель не может избить ребенка до полусмерти просто потому, что «так сказано в Библии». 

Порешим на ничьей. 

Секс – вот что по-настоящему сбивало его с толку. То, что раньше существовало только на стыдных фотографиях, теперь было повсюду, люди откровенно, без всякого стеснения, говорили о вещах, о которых во время Стива стеснялись подумать.

Наверное, это тоже заслуживало плюса – то, что люди стали меньше стесняться.

Как-то раз вечером он ехал в метро – возвращался из библиотеки. Напротив него ехало двое ребят – примерно их с Баки возраста (Стив никак не мог привыкнуть, что на самом-то деле ему уже под сто). Парень помладше изо всех сил выделывался перед вторым и в конце концов нечаянно оторвал висящую кожаную петлю.

– Я сломал поезд, – сказал он приятелю драматичным шепотом. Тот покачал головой и усадил парнишку себе на колени. Сунул ладонь ему под куртку, и тот успокоился. Люди в вагоне не показывали на них пальцем, не возмущались. Им, кажется, вообще было все равно. 

«Ладно, еще одно очко в твою пользу. Или даже два. Сам знаешь, почему. Хотя – откуда тебе знать? Я же никогда тебе не говорил…»

Он проводил мальчишек взглядом, когда они вышли из вагона и зашагали по платформе, взявшись за руки. 

В любом случае – Баки бы это тоже понравилось. 

Двенадцать – шесть. 

И все равно Баки проигрывал (еще одно очко в пользу Стива за современную еду – у нее вкус картона, и за современную музыку – у всех нынешних песен одна и та же мелодия, и за кофе из «Старбакса» – тыквенный латте с кокосовой крошкой? Вы серьезно? Что случилось со старым добрым кофе?), так что Стив стал искать, за что же можно ему накинуть. Не то чтобы он собирался играть в поддавки. На таком Стива Роджерса еще не ловили. Но, скажем, полет на Луну весьма заслуживал одного очка. И кофеварка «эспрессо» – по утрам, так даже двух. 

Потом на Нью-Йорк напали, и Стив снова вырвался вперед. Инопланетяне, прорвавшие небо и едва не уничтожившие город – да это все равно, что завладеть банком в «Монополии». 

Правда, за отряд Мстителей, преградивших им путь, Баки свои три очка получил. 

Увлекшись работой на Щ.И.Т., до которой Фьюри в конце концов его допустил, Стив почти перестал играть. И не то чтобы забыл об игре – или забыл о Баки. Просто появились в жизни вещи более срочные. 

Баки-то – вот он, здесь, в сердце. Никуда не уйдет. 

Вспомнил снова, только когда поговорил по душам с Пирсом, подрался в лифте со «Страйком» и едва ушел живым из родного Щ.И.Т.а. 

«Ну, знаешь ли. Мне за это полагается очков пять. Если не больше».

А потом…

Потом Зимний Солдат, легендарный убийца, только что едва его не прикончивший, потерял маску и поглядел на Стива недоуменными, беспомощными глазами Баки. И снова кинулся в драку, а потом пропал – так быстро, что Стив не успел сказать ему. 

Сказать, что он только что завоевал победу голыми руками.

Сколько бы штрафных очков Стив ни начислил будущему за это время, они все сгорели. 

Потому что, как оказалось, в этом будущем был Баки.


End file.
